JP2002-330210A discloses a technique in which a cellular phone decides on and calls a voice call partner without a user operating an operating unit. According to the technique disclosed in JP2002-330210A, the number of times the cellular phone has been shaken by the user at no less than a given strength or acceleration is counted and a telephone number (speed dial number) corresponding to that number of times is called. Although not a technique pertaining to voice calls, JP2007-66180A discloses rendering a graphic corresponding to a movement trajectory of a cellular phone device on a screen of the device, on the basis of translational acceleration acting on the cellular phone device and an orientation angle that is an angle of rotation from a reference orientation.